Ei Sei Faction
The Ei Sei Faction is a faction consisted of officials and military officers, that support the current king of Qin, Ei Sei. It became the third faction in Qin, as the Ketsu and Ryo factions already existed. Members Leader Court Military Former Members Aims The aims of Ei Sei Faction are two fold: first, to obtain sole power over the kingdom of Qin and secondly, to conquer and unite all of China. Achievements Story Sei Kyou's Rebellion Arc Prince Sei Kyou's coup forced Sei's camp to flee. Ryo, the king's former adviser, refused to return until Sei is dead, hoping to narrow down the competition for the throne by removing its current king. But after meeting Shin and forming an alliance with the Mountain King, Sei quickly retook the throne. Assassination Plot Arc Assassins are sent to eliminate Ei Sei, but he is saved by Shin. Sei's rival faction make their appearance, flaunting both their superior military and political might. Ryo admits that he intended to kill the young king, but do to his lack of power, Sei is unable to hold him accountable, and is forced to wave it off as a joke. Alliance Arc While Ryo still had the upper hand in foreign negotiations, Sei set himself to appear weak, so that when he takes power, he will not be counted as a threat among the other kingdoms, and thus obtain the element of surprise. Third Faction Arc Failing to obtain the Royal Harem's support from his mother the Queen, he instead used her affair with Ryo to garner more officials to his camp. Sanyou Aftermath Arc To regain his lost support, Ryo places another man in the harem to please the queen in his stead, all the men that know of this incident are then assassinated. This serves to server his visible connection with the Queen Mother and squash the rumor of their treason, while still maintaining her support. To counter this, Ei Sei releases his brother and his loyal supporters from prison, under the condition that they give his faction the strength to beat Ryo. Thanks to Sei Kyou's efforts, Shou Bun Kun is named chancellor of the left. Coalition Invasion Arc With only the city of Sai between the Ri Boku Army and the capital, and no standing army to repel his advance or defend the walls of Kanyou, the state of Qin faced annihilation. To make matters worse, should Ri Boku reach the capital's gates, Ryo Fui intended to give the king up, in trade for his freedom. But Ei Sei refused to let his country, and dreams of uniting china, die without a fight. Gathering the only troops the city had left to offer, he set out to Sai, where (after receiving reinforcements from the Hi Shin Unit and Duke Hyou's army) he roused the city's 30,000 civilians to arms. Walking among them each night to converse as a friend, and fighting at their side during the day, he raised their moral to unheard of heights, allowing them to stay off the enemy's elite troops for seven days. Conspiracy in the Court Arc In an attempt to trap the king into going out to war, Ryo Fui arranged a small scale Zhao invasion. In lack of generals to lead the defending army, Ryo Fui proposed that the king should lead it, just like he did in the Battle of Sai. However, prince Sei Kyou offered to lead the campaign himself. Sei Kyou met the Zhao army in the city of Tonryuu and managed to repel it easily, but was betrayed by the city's ruler, Ho Kaku, and his own general, Ryuu, who were both working for Ryo Fui. The prince was imprisoned and rumors were spread that he started another rebellion in Tonryuu. King Ei Sei, who didn't believe the rumors, sent a subjugation army led by general Heki along with Shin and his newly formed 5000-man unit, with a secret mission to save Sei Kyou. The rescue attempt failed however, as Shin and company arrived too late, finding the young prince on the brink of death. Before dying, Sei Kyou surrendered lead of his faction to his wife Rui, asking that she continue to support his brother King Ei Sei. Category:Qin Category:Ei Sei faction Category:Factions